Over time, various data communication technologies have evolved to include power transfer capabilities. For example, universal serial bus (USB) power delivery (PD) can provide substantial power for operating and/or charging a computing device. USB-PD is intended to provide a universal power source for computing devices that may require higher power (e.g., higher voltage) than is provided via legacy USB. USB-PD provides a communication link between ports connected via a USB-PD cable and connectors defined by standards. The communication is half-duplex and packet-based. The packets contain information that enables the two ports to communicate and negotiate the voltage and current the source port will provide to the sink port.